


Dear Diary [Daddy & Papá]

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drabble, Kid Fic, Kid's Perspective, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: These are 10 diary entries of Milan Piqué about his two dads.





	Dear Diary [Daddy & Papá]

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction. 
> 
> Enjoy! ❁

\- **15/11/2021** \- [8 years old]  
Dear Diary!  
I have something exciting to tell! Daddy had a new friend over today and he’s very nice and he even played football with me.  
I saw his friend before on the TV when Mommy, Sasha and I watched El Clásico but he has never come over like Mr. Messi and Mr. Suárez.  
But today he did! He introduced himself as Mr. Ramos but said that I could call him Sergio.  
On the TV I saw him in the tunnels with Daddy and they hugged. He always smiled at Daddy and that’s why I liked him even though he was wearing a white jersey and not blaugrana like Daddy. Sasha said that I can’t like him because he’s a Madridista but Sasha is dumb (don’t tell Mommy I said that!) and Daddy likes him too and Daddy’s never wrong. Well, sometimes Daddy is wrong but Mommy is never ever wrong!!  
Now I’m in bed and Sasha is annoying me saying that I should turn off the lights but I can’t write with no lights. Daddy and Sergio are drinking wine like adults always do and they are laughing a lot. I can hear them. Not long ago Daddy laughed as much as he did when Sasha told him that he thought that the tooth fairy was Mr. Messi’s wife because she once had a handbag in the shape of a tooth. I already said that he’s dumb.  
If Sergio is that funny?  
Have a nice day, Diary!

 

 

\- **08/12/2022** \- [9 years old]  
Dear Diary!!  
I have a new dad!!! It’s Sergio. You may ask yourself, “how come?” Let me explain!  
Yesterday after dinner Daddy, Sasha and I watched How to Train Your Dragon which was very funny and then Daddy brought us to bed. Usually, he just kisses us goodnight or puts on an audiobook but last night he sat down on Sasha’s bed and said that he needed to talk to us.  
First I thought he was going to say something about the picture frame that I broke because Sasha and I were playing and I ran into it. But Daddy didn’t say anything about that. He asked us if we like his friend Sergio and we both said yes and then he said that he’s not just his friend but his boyfriend. Daddy told us that he loves him very much - not like he loves me or Sasha but in the way that he had loved Mommy before they broke up. But he said that he isn’t planning on breaking up with Sergio but he's planning on moving together with him and everything. Sasha was shocked because Sergio always wears white jerseys and Daddy explained to him that their love is way stronger than the rivalry between Real Madrid and Barcelona. I think that’s crazy because it means that their love must be really strong!  
Daddy also said that because Sergio is going to be here so much, we can call him Papá. I think I’ll need some time to get used to it but I really like Ser- Papá! And hey, now I have three parents! That’s pretty cool, right?

 

 

\- **02/03/2023** \- [10 years old]  
Dear Diary!  
My day was very boring but I’ll tell you about something that happened yesterday.  
Sasha is afraid of monsters under the bed which means that I have to sleep in the bottom bunk and we always have to leave the bedroom door opened.  
I was waiting to fall asleep when I heard Daddy and Papá talk. He said, “Hey, Sese” (that’s my dad’s nickname for Sergio) and Papá asked what’s up. I imagined them sitting on the couch with wine and candles because often when Papá comes over, Daddy lights candles.  
Then I heard him say “I love you.”  
I felt a bit jealous because usually Daddy only says that to me and Sasha. I don’t want Daddy to share his love with so many people because what if he doesn’t have enough for all of us one day?  
Papá said, “I love you too.” I was glad to hear that because it would’ve been very mean if he hadn’t loved him back.  
I once said I love you to a cute girl in my class and she didn’t say it back. I was sad until Daddy got me a new toy truck but I wouldn’t have known where to get a toy truck for Daddy!  
Then I heard yucky noises from the living room but I couldn’t close the door because of Sasha.  
I think they were kissing. I have never kissed anyone like the people always do in the movies but it sounded like that.  
The yucky noises lasted forever! Adults have no decency!

 

 

\- **31/10/2024** \- [11 years old]  
Dear Diary,  
Today was a bad day. Well, most of it was bad.  
Sasha and I fought because Sasha was just being dumb as always. He’s such a loser!  
Well, Dad got really mad at us and yelled at us and then sent us to our room which was stupid because we share a room and just had fought!  
Sasha began crying but I didn’t cry because I’m a big boy.  
Then Papá came to us and talked to us. He said that Daddy had had a bad week and apparently he told Papá about it. That made me even madder because Daddy told Papá but not me even though I know him way longer!  
Papá then read us a bedtime story about a knight and a prince that fell in love and the knight saved the prince from a big, dangerous dragon. It was a nice story. Papá told us that in an earlier life he had been the prince and Daddy had been the knight.  
I thought that that could’ve been true because the prince was very pretty and Papá always pays a lot of attention to his looks. He is very pretty. Not as pretty as Mommy because that’s impossible but still.  
The story made me feel better and Sasha stopped crying. Papá said that Daddy is going to be better tomorrow and that’s good.  
I love my dads and mommy. Sasha’s okay too.  
Good night, diary.

 

 

\- **28/08/2025** \- [12 years old]  
Dear Diary,  
Yesterday Papá brought his own sons to our house. Sasha played with Marco because they’re the same age and I played football with Sergio Junior. I think it’s weird that Sergio’s son is named Sergio but Daddy always says that everybody should do what they like.  
And at least Sergio Jr is named after a great footballer! (Daddy said that once and Sasha was a bit mad because Sergio is still a Madridista, maybe that will change one day.)  
Papá has another son who is named Alejandro but he is so little that he didn’t bring him. I don’t care about that because if he can’t play football with me then I wouldn’t have fun with him anyway.  
When I played football with Sergio Jr, Daddy and the big Sergio looked at us with weird smiles on their faces. We both thought it was weird but then I shot a goal and forget about it until now. I was sad when they had to leave because I like Sergio Jr but Papá promised me that we could visit them in Madrid soon.  
On the weekend I’m going to Mommy again and Sasha and I are looking forward to it but I’ll also miss Daddy. Well, next week we’ll be back.  
Good night!

 

 

\- **04/04/2026** \- [13 years old]  
Dear Diary,  
As you know, Sasha’s my brother and even though we fight more often than we don’t, it’s great to have a brother like him.  
Sasha always tells me everything and this morning he told me that he didn’t like football and he was afraid of telling dad because he thought that he was going to be disappointed. I knew that Daddy would never be disappointed or mad - he wants us to do what makes us happy. I tried to convince Sasha to tell him but he didn’t have the guts.  
I could get him to tell Papá though and I went with him and held his hand. Why is Sash such a chicken?  
Sasha asked Papá if he could tell him something and he said yes and then Sasha hugged Papá and started crying.. Papá told him that it can’t be that bad and then I thought back to when Sasha and I broke Mommy’s Grammy and glued it together with our school glue. Neither of our parents has ever said anything so I guess they forgave us or just didn’t notice.  
Sasha then burst out with everything and told him how he doesn’t like football and can’t play and how he likes to do other things much rather but he’s afraid that Daddy will kick him out and disown him. I swear that boy is nuts.  
Papá laughed and then said that Dad would never ever kick him out and that they don’t care if he like a football or not. He asked Sash what he’d rather do than football and I can’t even describe the joy on Papá’s face when he said that he’d love to learn horseback riding.  
He almost crushed my brother to death in a hug and I just stood there awkwardly.  
Oh my God and then dad came in and looked at Papá and Sasha and said, “Oh there are my two favorite men in the world. And Milan’s here too.” That. Was. So. Unfunny.  
In the end, I’m really happy that Sasha could get it off his chest and is happier now and yeah. That’s it for today.

 

 

\- **01/06/2027** \- [14 years old]  
Dear Diary,  
I’m sad. Daddy and Papá fought really badly today and they were yelling at each other and I’m afraid that they will break up.  
I mean, they always fight. I couldn’t think of a single thing that they could both agree on... Maybe that football is fun but that’s where it ends. Wait, no, not even that. Daddy would say that it’s a fun activity that he could turn into his job but Papá would say that it’s a passion and his second religion or something like that.  
But they always disagree on everything like politics or music or what food to have for dinner. Sometimes it’s funny and sometimes it’s annoying.  
But today they had a real fight and both of them said really mean things to each other. I don’t know what they were fighting about but it must be something big because they’re still not talking and when I got orange juice from the kitchen, Daddy was sitting on the couch, looking really sad. I didn’t say anything because I think that he wanted to be alone.  
I really really hope that they don’t break up! They always seem so happy together (not today...) and they always look at each other like they mean the world to each other which they probably do. Or did??  
I told Mommy about and she said that they’re going to be alright. I hope so.  
I’m going to try to sleep now... Night.

 

 

\- **21/09/2029** \- [16 years old]  
Man, today was such a big mess. I already wrote about how I'm crushing on Lucrecia, man, she's so amazing and funny!  
Well, guess what Pablo told me today. He likes her too and he's going to ask her out tomorrow. Pablo is way stronger and more good-looking than me so Lucrecia's gonna say yes and I'll be forever alone. Ugh, I hate this.  
So apparently I came home looking super sad and shit and Papá asked me what's up and I actually was super sad so I told him about Lucrecia and Pablo. And oh my God, Papá is so weird!  
He just said that he thinks I'm good-looking and smart - thanks, dude. And then ALL he did was talking about homosexuality and he was like, "Dad and I love you as you are and you don't have to be ashamed of loving boys, there's nothing wrong with it." Damn, Papá. First of all: I think girls are hot and boys are not! I think that man really wants a gay son... Well, he has four other chances.  
And secondly: Of course he and Dad would support me if I were gay - I mean they are in a homosexual relationship!!  
I swear, dads can be really annoying. But Papá also said that I shouldn’t give up. He said that maybe Lu won’t say yes to Pablo and then I could ask her and even if that doesn’t work out, I’ll find the right person soon enough. That sounded good. I hope my person will be as beautiful and funny as Lucrecia.

 

 

\- **15/07/2030** \- [17 years old]  
Hey!  
I hope that Dad and Papá are going to marry. Whenever I’m grocery shopping with Papá - Dad doesn’t like it so he never goes - he always gets spoken to by random women, it’s so annoying. Like yesterday. I got apples and Papá was looking for milk and then I saw this tall, dark-haired woman walking towards him and then acted as if she was slipping! She actually did that just to fall into Papá’s arms and because he’s just strong and everything, he catches her of course. And then she was like “Oh, you’re my hero! Would you like to give me your number so I could repay you for this?” And it was really disgusting.  
Papá was complaining the whole way home and he said that the women wouldn’t talk to him if he wore a ring.  
Who nowadays uses their son to tell your boyfriend that you want to marry? Well, I guess I’m gonna tell Dad so that he can make a move. When I told Mom about it, she was just fancying their wedding and she started planning it. I really love the way that Mom loves Dad and Papá. I thought it would be harder for her to accept her ex-boyfriend's new love but she sometimes even plans dates for them and she gets along really well with Papá, too. I think that’s great and I love my family so much!

 

 

\- **24/02/2034** \- [21 years old]  
Oh man! I haven’t written in here for so long! I just read the last entry I wrote when I was like 17 and said that I want my dads to marry.  
Well, guess what, past me! They did marry! Just yesterday, actually. Dad proposed like two years earlier though, there have been some other events and they wanted Mom to plan most of it but then she was on tour and it was a bit of a mess but the actual wedding was so damn beautiful.  
Lu (oh yeah, Lucrecia’s my girlfriend now! Ha ha, Pablo.) kept whining about how she wants a wedding like that, too but I really get it.  
I maybe even cried a bit when they read their vows. Who would’ve guessed that Dad is that good with words?  
I remember how I always used to think in what a weird and ew way Dad and Papá were looking at each other and now Lu and I look at each other in the same way and I just love that woman so much.  
Papá even got Dad to move closer to his beloved ranch which is a miracle since Dad used to really dislike horses. What love can do, man!  
Well, they still look at each other in a sickly sweet way and they still fight at least twice every day about very dumb things. Dad still puts up candles for Papá and Papá still tells Alejandro about the prince and the knight.  
So basically everything has stayed the same, we’ve just gotten a bit older.  
I hope that if things change, then only for the better but one thing is sure: I love my family and always will.


End file.
